Implantable constructs can be used in orthopedic surgery to align or fix a desired relationship between two or more bones or bone fragments. In spinal surgery, for example, bone anchors can be used to secure a rod, plate, or other element to one or more vertebrae to rigidly or dynamically stabilize the spine. Exemplary bone anchors include screws, hooks, bolts, wires, and the like.
Connectors are often used to reinforce the construct and provide additional torsional stability. For example, transconnectors (which may also be known as cross-connectors or cross-links) can be used in a posterior fixation construct to attach a first portion of the construct disposed on one side of the spinal midline to a second portion of the construct disposed on the opposite side of the midline. While this arrangement is typical, connectors can also be used with lateral or anterior fixation constructs, and need not necessarily cross the midline of the spine. For example, the connector can be oriented substantially parallel to the midline.
Connectors are usually attached to the construct at a bone anchor connection or at a rod connection. Most connectors are designed either for rod-to-rod attachment or anchor-to-anchor attachment, and do not allow for rod-to-anchor connections. A rod-to-anchor connection can be desirable in some instances, for example when the spinal anatomy does not allow placement of a bone anchor on one side and there is not enough space on the contralateral side for the connector to attach to a rod.
While current connectors have proven effective, it can be difficult to attach the connector in tight spaces, or to maintain the connector in a desired position and orientation during assembly. Existing connectors may also lack modularity or adjustability, reducing options for the surgeon or increasing the number of parts that must be made available for the surgery.